


[podfic] all that you love will be carried away

by coldhope, liese_l



Series: [podfic] all that you love will be carried away [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/pseuds/liese_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to coldhope for letting me read your beautiful fic! It's even better reading it aloud! If you can, read along with the text version.</p><p>Also uh, I have a slight speech impediment when it comes to words starting with 'th'. I say it as an 'f' sound. I have tried to be mindful and enunciate more carefully but uh, it happens. Just so you know!</p><p>Please enjoy, and if you have any feedback, please let me know!</p><p>This chapter is 15 minutes and 22 seconds long.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all that you love will be carried away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741020) by [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope). 



> Thank you so much to coldhope for letting me read your beautiful fic! It's even better reading it aloud! If you can, read along with the text version.
> 
> Also uh, I have a slight speech impediment when it comes to words starting with 'th'. I say it as an 'f' sound. I have tried to be mindful and enunciate more carefully but uh, it happens. Just so you know!
> 
> Please enjoy, and if you have any feedback, please let me know!
> 
> This chapter is 15 minutes and 22 seconds long.  
> 

[Listen to it here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1L0mt8A95mxUFZLT3A2dzZoMWs/) (takes you to Google Drive).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just!!! Aaah, thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and kudos and views! It means to much to me that people like the sound of my voice XD Reading this fic aloud has honestly made me have a renewed appreciation for how gorgeous and heart-wrenching coldhope's writing is, so I hope that my voice can do justice to that.
> 
> Also I love doing Ren's scratchy I-got-hit-with-a-bowcaster-and-then-punched-the-wound-ow-I-fucked-up voice. And the peppy droid voice. These are my favourite voices yes.
> 
> So uh, yes! I hope you enjoy, and any and all feedback is much appreciated! Thank you all again =D
> 
> This chapter is 28 minutes and 8 seconds long.

[Listen here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1L0mt8A95mxUnI4RkJ4TWhZejA/view?usp=sharing) (opens in Google Drive).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really struggled with this chapter, and I don't really know why, and I'm not 100% happy with how I've read it, but I think I'll go insane if I spend any more time on it, so HERE YOU GO.
> 
> Thank you again so much for your kindo comments and kudos =D It really means a lot to me!
> 
> This chapter is 18 minutes and 29 seconds long.

[Listen here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1L0mt8A95mxLUMzRW9uLW0yb28/view?usp=sharing) (opens in Google Drive).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I have an update kinda thingy at the beginning of the chapter, but if you want to skip it, go to 3:22.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and support! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter is 18 minutes and 26 seconds long, including my update at the beginning.

[Listen here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1L0mt8A95mxQjhQZ3FUek81UW8/view?usp=sharing) (opens in Google Drive).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Idk I might get Chapter 5 done before I move.  
> Also me: *literally uploads Chapter 5 the day after I said that*
> 
> What can I say, I am apparently on a roll. Also taking advantage of the times my family is out and I'm not =P
> 
> I changed how I did Snoke's voice in this chapter, and I feel quite happy with it. He sounds more snake-like and malevolent, I think.
> 
> Ren continues to sound like a husky pre-pubescent boy, because apparently that's his voice now.

[Listen here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1L0mt8A95mxOGt4V0Z5c0l0Qzg/view?usp=sharing) (opens in Google Drive).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to, "How hard is it to record a podfic in a share house full of 20-somethings," is, "VERY do y'all ever shut up???"
> 
> Thank you all for your patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have a rambly update thingy at the beginning, so skip to 1:35 if you don't want to hear it.
> 
> This chapter is 20 minutes and 4 seconds long.

[Listen here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1L0mt8A95mxZXRUVmp4d1dSZGM/view?usp=sharing) (opens in Google Drive).


End file.
